Simply, Perfectly
by sunnybolt
Summary: Just a little pre-canon Naruhina. Set some time after the war. Takes some elements from The Last.
1. Chapter 1

This is really just me rambling on about some headcanons I have had. Nothing deep. This could be a one-shot or more. It depends on the reception. Tell me your thoughts.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

**SIMPLY, PERFECTLY**

Hinata felt the cool caress of the wind on her cheeks and she inadvertently increased her speed. She was on the lead running through the forest with Kiba, Akamaru and Shino on her heels. It was the end of a week-long mission and the prospect of home was as exciting as it was comforting. Letting her thoughts wander, she didn't notice the dried portion on the tree branch as she stepped on it. There was a loud crack as she felt her footing give way. She quickly shifted her position midair, landing nimbly on the forest floor.

She turned around to see that her teammates were still a good distance from where she was. Kiba reached her first, riding on Akamaru's back.

"Geez Hinata. Are we being chased by something only you can see?"

She made a sheepish smile. "Sorry. I didn't notice I was going too fast."

"I know you're excited to get home but let's all get there in one piece, okay?" Kiba chided.

"Kiba. You're being ridiculous. Hinata is not so fragile as to be wrecked falling of a tree." Shino said in his monotone voice.

"Thanks buddy. I can always count on you to point out the ridiculous." Kiba answered.

Hinata hid a smile as she turned around and started walking forward.

"Let's go. Keep up." She called out.

"Hold it. We've been running for the past hour. We need a break." Kiba said.

"But-"

"But nothing. I'm pulling rank here. I'm team leader remember?"

"Kiba-kun-"

"Hinata. You look red in the face by the way." He said, hushing her up. He got off Akamaru's back.

"Get on." He said as he gestured at the hound's broad back.

Hinata realized that she was indeed winded at this point. And resting on Akamaru's soft back did appear enticing. She smiled gratefully at her teammate and did as she was told. She sat astride and gently rubbed the dog's furry neck. Akamaru made a pleased yip and started walking forward. The boys followed and fell into step on both her sides. Quietly, they walked at a normal pace.

Shino cleared his throat and spoke. "I must ask. Hinata, what is your hurry to reach the village?"

Hinata bit her lip at the question. Truthfully, she would have preferred that she remained discreet in her haste. So she answered in the most roundabout way she could manage.

"Oh you know. Lots of things." She said with a shaky laugh.

"Don't you mean your boyfriend?" Kiba laughed teasingly.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Hinata protested though weakly.

"Oh sorry. I meant your husband."

"Kiba-kun. Why would you say that?"

"Because you act like a couple. Come on. I can't be the only one who sees it. Back me up here Shino."

Shino had a thoughtful look on his face. "I'm sorry. Did you get married without my knowledge, Hinata?"

"Oh my god." Kiba face palmed. "I'm talking about Naruto. I'm saying him and Hinata look like a couple."

"They do spend a lot of time together. And I believe that is a precedent to most relationships."

"See. Thank you." Kiba said.

"But I spend plenty of time with the both of you as well." Hinata argued.

"It's really not the same." He pressed.

"You can't say that for certain."

Kiba turned to look at her closely. "Hinata. Why are you fighting this?"

Hinata made a weary laugh. "I understand that you're trying to encourage me but you may be very wrong. So Kiba-kun, please don't tease me around Naruto-kun. He gets… confused about these things."

"Okay… But what about you? Doesn't he confuse you?"

"I'm okay." She smiled. "And I'm happy with the way things are. I am."

Kiba sighed. "Okay. I'll back off. For now, anyway."

Half an hour later and they can see the entrance to the village. Hinata got off Akamaru with a light pet as they walked through the gates.

"Look." Kiba motioned through the street. "Case in point."

Running towards them was a familiar figure in black and orange. He had a big smile on his face. Upon seeing him, an equally joyful smile broke on her lips as she walked faster ahead. He was suddenly in front of her and before she could say a word, she was in his arms. He lifted her off her feet so easily, still holding her in a bear hug.

"Hey. I sensed your presence so I came looking. I'm glad you're back." He said happily as he set her down.

Hinata was speechless for a moment, staring at that beautiful face she missed so much. Right now, it was close to hers. She could feel the warmth of his golden hair, the cool blue of his eyes.

_His hair is longer. _She felt an impulse to run her hands through them. Before she could do something so daring for her, Kiba's voice brought her back.

"Naruto. Don't I get a hug?" He asked.

Naruto turned to him with a scrunched face. "Don't be weird, Kiba."

Kiba chuckled lightly. "Yeah. That would be weird. I mean we're not a cou-"

"Kiba-kun. Do you mind submitting our report without me?" Hinata quickly interrupted, giving her teammate a knowing look.

The rascal smiled sweetly at her. "Of course. You kids go have fun. Or whatever it is you do."

Hinata's stomach clenched with apprehension as she glanced at Naruto's raised brow. Kiba was not keeping his word at all. It made her anxious thinking what he might do next. She felt relief when he and Shino finally turned to leave. But before they could, Naruto called out to them.

"Hey guys. If you're free tomorrow evening, I wanna treat everyone out to ramen. Can you come?"

"Free food? You bet." Kiba answered immediately. "What's the occasion?"

Naruto smiled. And it was a small shy smile that intrigued those who were looking. "I can't tell you. Not yet anyway. Just come okay?"

"All the same. We'll be there." Shino answered.

Before the two could leave, Akamaru jumped up excitedly licking Hinata's face affectionately. It was the dog's way of saying goodbye to her. One that never failed to make her laugh. She tickled him on the belly and he run off.

When she looked up, the first thing she saw was Kiba's mischievous face. She warned him as subtly as she could with her eyes but he only smiled at her. He approached her and quickly planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey hey hey! What the hell Kiba?" Naruto almost yelled.

"You guys are too easy." Kiba said laughingly. With a final mocking look thrown their way, he finally walked away.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Man, what is up with dog-boy today?" Naruto asked with slight annoyance.

Hinata laughed softly. "Don't mind him. He's in a mood."

"I'd say."

"So, Naruto-kun. When did you get back?" She asked as they started walking.

"Oh just yesterday. Do you need to go home right now?"

"Not really… I have time to spare."

She almost laughed at her choice of words, knowing that she was rushing home to see him just earlier. And now she's making an effort to save face. From her own self.

It wasn't that late anyway. The sun had already dipped just above the horizon. But the afterglow is a beautiful rose color that bathed the sky with a mellow touch.

"I'm glad. There's something I've been dying to show you."

Hinata felt excitement well in her chest. Still, she managed to keep a neutral face.

"What is it?"

"Not here. No one can hear this." Naruto said as looked around.

His demeanor and words raised her curiosity.

"I have an idea." With that, he raised his hand and a black sphere appeared floating in front of them. Then it started reshaping into a flat surface, ultimately forming a wide disk. Before she could ask, he took her hands in his.

"Neat, right? These are called Truth-Seeking Orbs." He said proudly.

Hinata drew a deep breath and smiled. It seems impossible to keep track of Naruto's range of abilities. Last month, she discovered that he could do all elemental techniques now.

"Let's go." He said as he pulled at her hand, leading her towards it. He moved atop the smooth black surface and she followed.

"Uhm… Are we-"

He answered her by gently pulling her close, wrapping his arms around her. "Hold on tight, you'll see."

She could barely gather her thoughts when the disk suddenly shot through forward. Upward and fast it left her breathless. She held on tightly to Naruto. Air was in her ears but she thought she could hear him making a whooping sound. She wanted to close her eyes but she couldn't tear her sight away from the ground which was getting farther and farther away.

When the larger structures became a blur down below, the motion stopped. She steadied her breathing and released her hold on him.

"That was fun huh?" He asked with a big smile.

"Deadly fun." She answered.

"Hey. You weren't scared, were you? You know I'll never let anything happen to you."

She smiled to ease his worry. "I know that."

He smiled back. "No one can hear us here." He said as he sat down.

She sat beside him as they both looked at the beautiful view, with the wind lightly whooshing through.

"I really shouldn't be telling you this. It's confidential information but I can trust you." He started, his voice suddenly more serious.

She stayed silent, waiting for him.

"Before that, I wanna give you something." He said taking something from his jacket pocket. It was a small box.

Hinata's eyes went wide and her heart leapt inside her chest. _Could this be…_

He handed it to her with a somewhat shy look on his face. "Open it."

It was all she could do to keep her hands steady. The top of the small wooden box came off completely, revealing not what she expected. She took it out as she set the box down.

She held it on her palm, trying to figure it out. It was perfectly round, smooth and clear as glass. Encased within is a dark irregularly shaped piece.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"It's a piece of meteorite preserved in crystal. It's a gift for you."

"What?"

"That's why Gaara called me to Suna last month. We were investigating this. It's really interesting. Did you know that rocks from outer space burn upon entering our Earth's atmosphere? But some manage to withstand that. Some actually end up in here."

"Naruto-kun…" She urged on as she sensed his hesitance.

"They think it's from the moon Hinata. They think the moon may be moving too close to Earth. The reason is unknown; it's never happened before."

"Are you saying there's a possibility the world is ending sooner than we realize?" She asked softly.

"Yes. And when that time comes, I'll do anything I can to stop it."

There were no words. She was still processing the disconcerting information he just told her. She silently scolded herself. Naruto was the one who had the world on his shoulders and she's the one brooding. She summoned a smile. But it came out sad, something he didn't miss.

"I've upset you."

"No. Not at all." She quickly denied.

He turned around to face her. And then he reached for her hands, which were holding the crystal ball.

"This may sound silly, but this little thing kinda reminded me of you."

"What?" She couldn't help but laugh. "How come?"

"It's a survivor. Just like you." He said simply. "So. Don't look so down. Everything's just an assumption at this point. I promise you, we will survive this."

"Yes. We will." She said. With a real smile this time.

He smiled back. "Don't let this keep you down, okay."

"I promise. But you know you're not alone in this. You can come to me about anything."

"I know."

"Okay."

A calming silence settled on them. She dropped her gaze to her hands, which were still being held by his. They were warm and comforting, like they always were. It just occurred to her how this had become a normal thing for them.

"Hinata."

"Hmm?"

"It just came to me. If it does come to the end of the world, I want you there with me. Just like this."

Her heart, with all its imposed cautions, soared with his words. And for that moment, nothing else mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews. This one is kinda unusual. But it's still connected to the first chapter. Everything is from Hinata's point of view.

I wouldn't say this is a prequel or replacement for The Last. More like a version of it. Don't get me wrong, I love the movie. I watched it more times than I can count. So this is like my love letter to it. Lol.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

**KINDRED SPIRITS**

Shopping was an activity Hinata liked doing alone. Most people hate the noise and disorder of the marketplace. But she never minded it. It was a nice break from the usual silence of her home. After about an hour of walking around, she tucked her purchase in her arm and headed to the exit.

"Hyuga-san!"

Drawn by the unfamiliarity of the voice, she turned towards the call. A guy in white overalls was walking to her. He was a stranger no doubt but he regarded her with a nervous face that suggested a prior encounter.

"Yes?" She smiled unsurely.

"I'm sorry if this seems strange but…"

The sound of his words trailed off as something clicked in her mind. A distant memory. But unpleasant things have a way of staying with you, even more than the good ones. He was much younger the last time she saw him. And unlike this friendly face, back then it was twisted with a cruel sneer. There's no mistaking it. That shock of hair, that chubby face. She tried to stay calm even as her heart drummed erratically.

"…but you seem to be in a hurry and I'm not yet off work. So if you can, I'd like to ask you out for coffee… or tea. Any time you're free, of course. If you want to…" He recited the words like he had been practicing them beforehand.

_Why is he doing this? Does he not remember me? Is this really happening?_

He stared at the ground with a slight bow, seemingly unable to meet her gaze. He looked and acted sincere. In the end, her curiosity won over her anxiety.

"Okay." She heard herself say. "This evening. Today. What do you suggest?" _No need to put this off any longer._

"Uhm. The uh… café, close to the entrance. I manage it. I'll save us a table. Around six?" He said, his relief visible.

She knew the place. Had even visited it on occasion. "That's fine. See you then."

"Hyuga-san. Thank you for this."

She nodded and walked away with brisk steps. She would've ran but she didn't want to show how shaken she was.

Moments later and it still left her dazed. She was walking slowly on the quiet sidewalk when she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Hinata." Naruto greeted with a happy smile.

"Oh. Hey."

"Listen, I gotta run but don't forget. Dinner this evening at Ichiraku. Everyone will be there, I hope." He said excitedly.

_Oh no. _That completely escaped her mind. Blotted by that unsettling encounter just earlier.

"Uhm…"

"Oh come on. You'll be there, right?"

"Naruto-kun. I'm really sorry. But something came up. And I really can't miss this. You go have fun with everybody "

"Oh. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Everything's fine. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay…"

She turned away from his disappointed face.

**PAGE BREAK**

She had spent all day thinking of nothing else. So when she finally stepped into the coffee shop, she felt drained. More than anything, she just wanted it to be over and done with.

He greeted her cordially, like any good host would. They sat on a table by the corner. She chose to have coffee. She needed something to occupy her hands with.

He had that nervous smile again. But she couldn't find the grace to muster one herself.

"Hyuga-san. Thank you for being here. Do you remember who I am?"

"I-I do. I do remember you. But I don't know your name."

"Yumeno Toji. Please call me Toji."

"You can call me Hinata. Toji-san. Tell me why I'm here."

The coolness in her manner effectively wiped the smile off his face. He looked down, averting his gaze from hers.

"Hinata-san. The truth is, I've been thinking about this for a long time. The first time I saw you. Here."

"I work here. And I see you sometimes. I only just got the courage today to talk to you."

"I know I've been absolutely awful to you. We were kids, but that's no excuse. I was a bully. I said terrible things to you. I… hit you. I hurt you. And I am so ashamed of it."

"I have no right to ask anything from you. I could never undo what I did. I just… I want you to know how sorry I am."

Hinata had planned to be stoic. Impassive. But somehow, her eyes hurt. The tears threatening to escape. What she felt was a strange combination of sadness and relief.

She fiddled with her cup, not daring to speak lest the tears fall. His eyes were downcast, waiting for her judgment in tortured silence.

"What brought this on? It's been years. Why would you suddenly feel the need to apologize?" She finally asked. Her voice low and controlled.

Toji cleared his throat. "I'm sorry if it seems like I'm doing this just for my benefit. M-my daughter. She was born three weeks ago. And I made a promise to be a better person. For her. For my new family. A better person would try to make amends, no matter how undeserving he is."

"That's admirable… Tell me, do you remember someone else who was there that day?"

"Yes. There was this boy who defended you. And we… we beat him up. Everyone knows him. He's Uzumaki Naruto."

"Do you plan on apologizing to him as well?"

"I would like to. But I don't know if I can be that brave."

"Toji-san, I accept your apology. But Naruto-kun deserves it too."

He looked up, the uncertainty and dread clear in his face.

She finally managed a small tired smile for him. "In your own time."

**PAGE BREAK**

As she walked out of the coffee shop, Hinata was grateful she felt much better leaving than when she came in. That heavy cloud that hung over her was gone. But in its place was a hollow feeling. Like there's something she's forgetting.

She started walking, her feet leading her away from the village. She knew where she wanted to go.

A little distance from the village was a sacred place. This burial ground was the resting place for all the lost shinobi of the last war. And the stone plates laid on the green grass spoke of their heroism.

She was the only one there, given that it's almost dark. She made her way to that particular headstone. The one she always sought out. The one that read, Hyuga Neji.

The headstone was clean like always. With a fresh bouquet of sunflowers neatly placed to the side.

Hinata sat down. Her visit was silent, like most of the time. There was no need for words. She just liked the feeling of somehow being closer to him. The passage of time eluded her. But the wind turning colder prompted her to leave.

As she walked back to the entrance, she almost screamed in fright at the figure that suddenly appeared in front of her. But she quickly placed who it was.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes. It's me. Sorry I scared you." He answered with a rueful smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well… You seemed really upset this morning. And I know you sometimes come here when you're upset. So I thought I'd find you here." He said softly.

"Oh… Thank you for your concern." She smiled at him. And for the flowers."

"It's no trouble. So, feeling better?"

"Yes. But I just want to go home now."

"I'll walk you home."

Quietly they walked the way back to the village. Until Hinata remembered that this was supposed to be his special day.

"So. How was your evening? I'm sorry I missed it."

"Oh. Just people eating. You didn't miss much. Everyone was asking for you."

He was supposed to be celebrating something. Hinata felt guilty taking that away. She figured she had to give him something else.

"Naruto-kun. Do you remember the first time we met?"

He made a small laugh. "Yeah. We must have been like, five? It was a snowy day… I think."

Hinata felt like she was threading on thin ice, but something pushed her on. "And do you remember what happened then?"

"Kinda. There was this big mean kid. And his friends. Wait why are you asking me this?" He asked with furrowed brows.

"Well…That guy. I met with him today."

"What? Why?" His voice was slightly raised.

"He was making amends. He might reach out to you soon."

"Oh. That's a first."

"His name is Toji. Do you remember him?"

"They kinda have the same faces. There were a lot of them." Naruto answered matter-of-factly.

Hinata felt like she was just punched in the gut. _What was I thinking? Was that so wrong?_

Before she knew it, the tears that she kept restrained were pouring slowly down her cheeks. But the darkness concealed her crying and she was thankful for it. Very subtly, she lifted her hand to her face to wipe her tears away. And then she walked a little faster ahead.

"It was an awful experience for you. I'm sorry you had to be reminded."

"Hinata. Something's really bothering you. What is it?" He murmured from behind her.

His gentle concern undid all her misgivings. She turned around to face him. And she let her woes flow freely into words.

"I'm sorry. I saw how alone you were. Always alone. And if… and if I had been a little braver, you'd have had someone. I know it's not gonna change anything but I'm sorry for that."

She averted her gaze from him.

"Toji-san apologized to me and I forgave him. I had to… You want to hear something awful? Neji-niisan was also a bully. He scared me even without doing anything. He had his reasons and I can't judge him now. It's strange how some things turn out. Because in the end, he's the one who loved me the most."

"And something even more awful… as terrible as that day was to you, it was wonderful to me. It's what brought you to my life. And I will always be grateful for that day when you came to save me. To a little girl who always felt alone, unseen and worthless, that was everything. And I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry."

To will her tears away, she took a deep breath and faced him fully. Naruto was looking at her with the gentlest expression. It made her feel even more underserving. And then he responded, with a smile, like he always did. But there was a tinge of sadness this time.

"You weren't repulsed by me, so I thought you were weird. So there's that. We didn't do anything wrong. We were kids. And we each had our own stuff to deal with."

"I got beat up badly that day, I think I passed out. But that was the first time I ever felt needed by anybody. For a moment, I imagined myself a hero. And to a little boy who always felt alone, hated and worthless, that was everything."

"So you don't have to apologize for anything. I also believe that things happen for a reason. That brought us together, somehow. More than I realize. And I'm grateful for it too."

She was suddenly aware of how close he was. She could see his eyes crinkling slightly.

_Is it possible for anyone to be more perfect? _

The wind ruffled his hair into disarray. Without thinking, she lifted her hand and gently smoothed it to the side.

"I want you to know, from now on and always, you have me. You will never be alone again."

In the darkness, she could swear she wasn't the only one with reddened cheeks. Made confident by that fact, she reached for his hand as they walked the rest of the way in mutual silence.

That night, Hinata took out a carefully wrapped item from her closet. It was faded red and tattered, of no use to anybody. But it was her most cherished. It was long overdue but tonight she decided to give the original owner the same in return. With a vow to be braver and go after what her heart had always wished for.


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to write only from Hinata's point of view. Keeping Naruto on the vague side makes it more interesting to me.

Last chapter was a bit sad. So here's a happier one. The chapters appear as one-shots but they are interconnected as one story.

Leave a review when you can. I would really appreciate it.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

**FAMILY DINNER**

The long table seated three people enjoying a simple fare of rice, eggs, and fish. Breakfast in the Hyuga household was a quiet and routine activity. It was unexpected for their stoic father to be the one to open a conversation. And a rather surprising topic at that.

"Hinata. How are you and the Uzumaki boy?"

She was sure she heard that wrong. But her father's expectant face and Hanabi's cheeky one confirmed it true. Thankfully, keeping an expressionless face is something she'd become very good at.

"What do you mean by that, Father?"

"I've heard rumors of a relationship between you and Uzumaki Naruto. I thought I'd get the truth from you."

It was embarrassing having to explain her love life, or lack thereof, to her father. She was now fully aware that everyone in their family knew of her feelings. She looked to her sister for help but Hanabi was feigning full concentration on her food. There's nothing to do but tell the truth.

"They're merely rumors Father. I am not in a relationship with anyone. Naruto-kun and I are friends." She murmured quietly.

"Oh. Forgive me for prying."

"It's alright Father." She smiled at him.

Disregarding the awkward topic, she was actually glad her father was concerned enough to ask about her. Showing affection just doesn't come naturally to one raised in the austere environment of the Hyuga. She was grateful that their relationship had started mending. With effort on his part. It was very different from before. When he only ever spoke to her out of necessity. These past months, he's trying to be more involved.

"I realize we haven't been formally introduced."

"Hmm?"

"You should invite him to dinner sometime. I would be honored to have him as a guest."

_He's full of surprises today._ Hinata pondered on what his father's intentions were.

"That sounds wonderful, Father." Hanabi finally decided to join the conversation.

Her sister was encouraging her with her enthusiasm. And their father sounded genuinely interested. She didn't want be the wet blanket in this scenario.

"Alright. I'll arrange it." She agreed.

All three of them were smiling, she realized. And probably for different reasons. Breakfast ended on a high note today.

Later that day, her invitation was met with excitement and a level of trepidation. Which was a bit surprising for her. Naruto was never the one to shy away from social interactions. It was one of the things she admired about him. He can carry himself wherever he is. So his concern in this instance was a little funny to her.

"What should I wear?"

"It's really nothing fancy, Naruto-kun. Come as you are."

"Ok. Should I bring something? I feel like I should bring something."

"Don't worry about that."

"Wow. I've never been to your place before. I'm a bit nervous about meeting your dad."

_You and me both. _

"It'll be fine." She said instead.

**PAGE BREAK**

Hinata has been cooking for the family for as long as she can remember. And for that she had gained an enviable skill of making good food even with minimal effort. But today deserved the very best she could do. She splurged on the finest ingredients and took special care in the preparation.

Naruto ate ramen every chance he got. So she wanted to make something homelier and healthier. She decided on miso soup, chicken curry, beef steak, grilled salmon, plenty of vegetables for side dishes and a fruit platter for dessert.

As she performed her magic in the kitchen, Hanabi did her part by cleaning the dining area and setting the table. She was never one for restraint so what resulted was an elegant set of fine china and cutlery. White and yellow daisies were arranged in a small vase for the centerpiece. When everything was laid out, it was a meal fit for royalty.

"You know what they say, the best way to a man's heart is thru his stomach." Hanabi said as she admired their work.

"That's a happy thought." Hinata realized her nerves had calmed down. Cooking was one of the things she's confident about.

"You know you're smiling like an idiot." Hanabi teased.

"I am?"

"Yes, you are. Now go freshen up. The food can't be the only thing that looks… enticing."

Hinata gave her the side-eye. "Hanabi. Behave please. Promise me."

The clock told her she had about an hour left. She ran to her room and took a quick shower. As she laid out her options, the purple and gold kimono hanging at the end of her closet was almost tempting. _Hmm… I told him this wouldn't be formal._

She put on a blue cotton sweater and dark capri pants. Instead of her usual straight and unbound hair, she opted for a high and sleek ponytail. She dabbed on a bit of vanilla scent, all the while wondering at her efforts.

It was ten minutes to seven when she went downstairs to wait for their guest. Her father and her sister were sitting on the living room. Hanabi gave her a wink of approval and their father nodded.

With incredible precision, a knock on wood sounded at the strike of seven. Hinata stood up calmly and walked to the front door. She took a deep breath and drew it open.

Of course it was him. He was wearing a polite smile.

"Hello…whoa." He paused, probably taking in her new look. "Huh… I can see your ears…"

"And I can see yours…" She answered absently.

He wasn't the only one treated to a change in appearance. She was momentarily held dumbstruck looking at him. The blond tufts that used to hang over his ears and eyes were gone. The trim had done away with the childlike traits of his face. His cheekbones looked sharper. His jawline more pronounced. He even looked taller somehow.

And his eyes, now totally unconcealed, met hers with a light she hasn't seen before. She would probably never get used to just how blue his eyes were. The shades played with his mood. Most of the time, it was a warm summer sky. Not so often, a cold stormy sea. At this exact moment, she was staring at blue fire.

Her heartbeat picked up with an almost painful thump. By some unforgotten reflex, she lifted her fist to her chest. It was a protective move, she recognized. She cleared her throat and the moment was over.

"You got a haircut." She said simply.

"Yeah. You know. I didn't wanna look like some thug to your dad." He whispered while looking over her shoulder.

Hinata laughed. "Don't be silly. You're… you. Anyway, you look good."

He smiled. "Thanks. You uh… look good too."

"Come on in." She beckoned.

"I brought something." He held out a bottle she only just noticed he was holding. It was wine. "Granny-Tsunade said it's the best present."

"Oh. You shouldn't have." She said as she took it from his hands. "Thank you."

They walked to the living room where her family was waiting.

"Father, Hanabi, you both know Naruto-kun." She gestured and they nodded. "Naruto-kun, meet Hanabi, my sister. And Hyuga Hiashi, my father."

Naruto made a small bow. "Hello, father…." His eyes went wide realizing his mistake. "I mean sir. Hello sir. Nice to meet you sir."

"It is our pleasure to have you here." The elder man replied.

Her sister was smiling impishly at her. Hinata answered with narrowed eyes.

Hanabi cleared her throat. "I bet we're all hungry. Let's take this to the dining room, shall we?"

The leader of the household sat at the head of the table, his daughters on both his sides. Naruto sat beside Hinata.

"Wow. What a feast." He commented happily.

"Indeed it is." Hiashi agreed. "Hinata is quite the cook."

"Really?" Naruto turned to her. "You made all of this?"

"Uhm. Yes."

"Let's eat." Hiashi started.

Naruto took a morsel of beef and his surprise was evident when he tasted it. "Whoa! It kinda just disappeared in my mouth." He exclaimed.

Hinata and Hanabi laughed as their father looked bemusedly.

"I mean this is really good, Hinata." He said with a rueful smile.

"Thank you."

The meal went relatively silent. Naruto was always the chatty type but today the food took all his attention. Until something caught his eye. It was a large painting, almost like a mural, mounted on the wall. It depicted the night sky, with a pathway of shimmering lights from the moon to the earth. A hauntingly beautiful image in an ornate frame.

Hiashi noticed his interest. "That was a gift." He explained. "Last month, that came with a letter saying we are expecting a guest soon. From a faraway land. It claimed to know about our family. It seems there are still a lot about our lineage we don't know about."

"That's a bit strange." Naruto said.

"Tell me about it." Hanabi said. "We think it's one of Hinata-nee's suitors. The more eccentric type."

"Suitors?"

"Yep. And I'm feeling good about this one."

Hinata cleared her throat. "Father, Naruto-kun brought a bottle of wine as gift for you."

"Is that so? Then you wouldn't mind sharing a drink with me later?" Hiashi asked Naruto.

"Of course sir." He answered immediately.

**PAGE BREAK**

Dinner went well, even better than Hinata expected. Everyone enjoyed the food and they made sure that she knew it. But even their combined efforts weren't enough to finish it all off. She decided to pack the rest for Naruto to take home.

As she and Hanabi tidied the table, Naruto and Hiashi sat on the patio. They were talking while sharing the wine that Naruto brought.

Hinata kept her ears strained for something. But the men talked in low voices she couldn't pick up. It wasn't too long when they stood up. The bottle was only consumed a third of the way.

"Thank you for the invite sir. I had a great time." Naruto said his goodbyes.

"I'm looking forward to more." Hiashi answered. "Hinata, go with him, will you."

She didn't need convincing. She quickly grabbed her jacket and the packed food and they went out into the cold evening air. As they walked the way to his home, she wondered at his prolonged silence.

"My eyes are so heavy." He finally muttered something.

"Are you sleepy?"

"Verrry. My legs are sleepy too."

Hinata caught a whiff of the alcohol on him. "Naruto-kun. Is this your first time drinking liquor?"

"Yep. It was sooo bad."

She also noticed his wobbly walk. And his voice was slow and slurred.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Hinata. That's so uncool." He laughed.

She moved closer to him. And then she took his arm and slung it over her shoulder. "Come on." She urged him to lean on her.

He did, but only lightly. He was quiet the rest of the way. He's the silent type of drunk, she thought. A bit contrary to his usual behavior. She felt glad the streets were already empty. No one has to see him in his intoxicated state.

They reached his apartment and he immediately crashed on the bed. He rolled around, finding his comfort. He opened his sluggish eyes and smiled at her standing beside the bed.

"Hinata?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't marry that guy, okay?" He said in a whisper.

Thankfully, she didn't have to answer that. His eyes closed once again and his breathing took a steady pace.

She covered him with his blanket. As soon as he was settled, she put the food in the fridge. She filled a pitcher with water and placed it on his bedside table. After finding a notebook and a pen, she wrote him a note.

_Naruto-kun,_

_It seems you are very much the lightweight when it comes to alcohol. If you wake up with a headache, just take a painkiller. Drink lots of water. There's food in the fridge. Heat it up and you're good. I'll see if I can drop by to check on you tomorrow._

_Hinata_

She propped up the note on the pitcher so he wouldn't miss it. Looking at him again, she was tempted to stay and watch over him. She decided against it when she realized she didn't have permission to do so. She sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to wake him up. Very lightly, she stroked his hair.

When he slowly caught her hand, she didn't pull away. His eyes remained closed but a part of him was still awake. He pulled her hand and tucked it below his chin.

"Hmmm. You smell like cake." He chuckled.

Without warning, he bit the edge of her thumb. It was a light nip, but she definitely felt it. Her hand shook slightly and he pressed it to his lips with a gentle shush. She held her breath as she tried hard to steady her hand and her heartbeat. After a while, the relaxing of his grip told her he was finally asleep.

She delicately extracted her hand from his hold and stood up. She checked the place one last time, turned the lights off and left quietly. But her heart and mind was far from quiet. She probably looked as rattled as she felt. She knew she had to shake it off before she went home.

For about half an hour, she took an aimless stroll around town. She welcomed the chilly breeze on her flushed cheeks, clutching her hands over her pounding heart. She played that incident in her mind over and over until she could do so without turning red.

As she entered her home, she noticed the light on the patio. She went to check and saw her father sitting quietly with his drink.

"Good night, Father." She called out.

He looked up. "It certainly is."

Hinata was almost sure he was smiling.


End file.
